


Appuntamenti sul ghiaccio

by Arwen88



Series: Amore alle Olimpiadi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Continuo di "Compagni d'allenamento". Oleg è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Continuo di "Compagni d'allenamento". Oleg è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Al terzo giorno in cui Oleg avvicinò Itai per chiedere aiuto non dovette nemmeno dire nulla. Itai lo guardò e annuì, facendogli cenno di aspettare giusto finisse con la propria partner.  
Oleg sorrise, grato dell’aiuto che gli dava tanto quanto era furioso con la propria compagna e del suo cercare di fare il minimo indispensabile. La verità era che da che aveva conosciuto Itai il suo cuore batteva un po’ più forte ogni volta che pensava di poter pattinare con lui, di poterlo sollevare tra le proprie braccia. Aveva gli occhi più belli che Oleg avesse mai visto e anche se il suo coach era irritato perché aveva fatto amicizia con il rappresentante dell’Israele a lui non importava. Avrebbe solo voluto poter continuare a pattinare con lui, guidarlo e sentire che gli si affidava, conoscerlo meglio prima che le olimpiadi finissero. Se possibile uscirci insieme.  
“Cosa fai dopo l’allenamento?” Chiese tentativamente mentre pattinavano, un braccio attorno ai fianchi di Itai mentre prendevano velocità perché potesse sollevarlo e farselo sedere su una spalla.  
“Con gli altri volevamo girare la città.”  
“Oh. Mi piacerebbe.” Annuì prima di sollevarlo.  
Itai aveva smesso ormai di aver paura che lo facesse cadere ma lo aiutava sinceramente solo per spirito di sportività.  
“In compagnia sarebbe meglio.” Riprese Oleg dopo averlo fatto scendere, il fiato corto.  
“La tua partner?”  
“Non pensavo a lei.” Lo fissò negli occhi, sperando capisse.  
Dal modo in cui Itai sbuffò, Oleg fu certo che avesse compreso cosa intendeva, anche se non era certo volesse.  
Itai gli batté piano sul petto alla fine dell’allenamento congiunto. “Se ci metti giorni solo a chiedermi di uscire quanto ci metterai a venire in camera?” Scosse appena la testa allontanandosi da lui, lasciando Oleg a bocca aperta al centro della pista, improvvisamente deciso a proporsi entro sera.


End file.
